Back Where We Belong
by Pepy Persona
Summary: Set midAngel season 5, when Spike and Angel sense a new demon presence they call in the old Scooby Gang for assistance. Buffy and Spike are reunited, but can their love survive another apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Something big is coming Angel. You can feel it as bloody well as I can, and we can't face it alone." Spike was stood in Angel's office.

"Yeah". He's right, Angel thought. What! Shit did I just think that! He sank down onto the sofa and stared out at the happy employees in the lobby.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike rolled his eyes getting exasperated. "We need help if what **I** think is coming is, and we seriously don't have time to be sitting around the sodding office waiting for the next apocalypse to come knocking at our door." He is so bleedin' thick!

Getting no response Spike turned on his heel and marched out slamming the door behind him.

"If you won't Peaches then I'll do it alone."

Angel watched Spike march across the lobby and out of site. If he can sense it as well, then it must be happening. Damn vampire. What did Buffy ever see in him? The same thing she saw in you, idiot. No! I am nothing like that moron.

Angel battled with himself for about five minutes. Out in the hallway Harmony laughed as she watched her boss's head move from side to side and different expressions darted across his face. Eventually he got up and went over to his desk. Harmony jumped when her phone rang.

"Wolfram and Hart Attorneys at Law. Angel's office."

"Harmony. Put me through to Andrew in Rome."

"S..sure Boss. But why didn't you just buzz?" She couldn't help sniggering as she remembered the little display.

"Just do it!" Beep "Andrew. It's Angel. I need Buffy and Willow here soon…..Yeah….well I don't care if you've got dinner arrangements change them!"

Slamming the phone down Angel threw himself back in his chair. "Who needs an apocalypse I'm already in hell."

Buffy lay on her bed in Rome, the Italian version of CNN flashing across the T.V screen next to her bed. Turning it off she dropped the remote to the floor and rolled over to face the wall.

"Err, Buffy?" Andrew stuck his head around the door.

"Mmm."

God I hope she isn't going to flip on me. "Uh, Angel called. You're needed in LA, and Giles is on a flight down, he should be here soon."

"Giles!"

In her and Dawn's living room Buffy leapt at Giles as he came through the front door, hugging him tightly. "Aww Giles I haven't seen you for so long!"

"Yes and you won't be seeing me much longer if I don't breath."

"Sorry! So are you here about the big bad thingy in LA?"

Giles studied the false, over the top smile plastered on her face. Why is she so cheery? Falsely cheery. "Yes. I presume Andrew informed you?"

"Yep. So are we going to LA? I haven't seen Angel for a while, last I heard Cordelia died."

Seeing Angel would be hard, but then there was no more Spike to worry about. Buffy! You can't just forget him like that! You love him remember. Buffy's heart started screaming at her. Loved. I loved him.

"Willow's catching a plane here and meeting us at the airport, we need to leave soon to get on the flight Angel reserved for us, and we'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Hey what about me? Buffy you can't expect to just leave me here! If there's an apocalypse coming then I have to come. I can help. Am not a kid any more."

"Daaawn." Buffy closed her eyes as the stream of words came from the teenager's mouth. God she's irritating. And desperately persuasive. Just like Spike.

"Seriously Buffy!"

"Dawn we're not leaving you here. You're going to Africa. To Xander, you'll meet him in Zimbabwe."

"It's for the best Dawn. And I mean Africa! You know Xander'll spoil you too." Buffy looked at her pleadingly.

Dawn stomped off to pack her bag, mumbling about being sick of been treated like a child and such like. Buffy went to her room and started rummaging through her closet, throwing various items of clothing in the vague area of her open suitcase. At the back of one of the draws she pulled out a black shirt. Holding it close to her face Buffy breathed in the familiar musky scent of cigarettes. Sitting down on her bed she hugged the shirt close to her heart. How could I ever stop loving him?

Buffy jumped at the knock on the door. Giles called from the other side. "I…I'll be right there." She quickly blinked the tears back and screwed up Spike's shirt, shoving it in amongst the close. Zipping up her suitcase she grabbed her passport and purse, slammed the door to the apartment and raced into the waiting lift.

In Wolfram and Hart's LA Branch lobby, Harmony was attempting to deal with two Halzarts – purple, scaly, goblin type creatures with some 'apparent' distant relation to Lorne.

"Oh Spike over here." Through the spitting and hissing sounds the Halzarts were making she managed to grab the vamp's attention as he came down the stairs with Fred.

When the Halzarts saw Harmony talking to someone they turned on Spike, who screeched back, and started to appear to talk to them.

"They say they want to see the chief poofter straight away." He said like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Harmony looked at Spike warily, watching him as she went to dial through to Angel's office.

"Okay they can go through."

Spike started to hiss, leading them towards Angel's office when Wes came bursting out, his head in papers. He jumped when he came face to face with one of the creatures.

"Oh! Excuse me." Wes quickly darted away when one lashed out at him. Hearing Fred's giggling he turned to her and went to wrap his arms around her waist. "You still free tonight?"

"Yeah, where we going?"

"Oh you'll see." Fred leaned up and kissed him on the lips. The small bubble of passion surrounding the two of them popped when the Halzarts started to scream and hiss at them. Spike turned and scowled at them both, closely matching the expression on Angel's face as he coaxed the creatures into his office.

"Sorry!" Fred pouted at Spike when Angel slammed his door over.

"Demons hate PDA! I thought I told you after the troll incident! And don't think that doe-eyed look will have any affect on me, I am no idiot Fred."

"I wouldn't put money on that," murmured Wesley, smiling at Fred before heading to his office.

Angel poked his head out his door. Why am I doing this?

"Spike there's a fire demon down on the pier, will you go I'm a bit busy here." Angel winced at the screams and spits behind him.

Spike turned around with a huge smirk. "The end seriously is coming! You want me to help you? Well I don't know I didn't hear please!"

"Spiike"

"Okay, okay I'm going, just takes some getting used to." Spike held his hands up and backed off.

"Oh Angel, Buffy and Willow will be here at about 11."

Angel looked behind him to see if Spike had heard, but he couldn't see him. "Okay call me when they arrive."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Buffy heaved the last of the suitcases off the luggage carousel and added it to the pile on Giles's trolley. How did we end up with so many bags? Oh yeah - Willow's crap at fitting her crap into one suitcase. Buffy giggled to herself, earning questioning looks and raised eyebrows from the other passengers around.

Passing through the doors into arrivals Willow spotted a Wolfram and Hart sign – the driver sent to take them to the firm base.

9 o'clock that evening Spike marched across the lobby, pissed that his duster had been shredded and scorched to pieces. That's the last time I do anything to help that plonker, he thought.

"Hey!" Harmony cried from her desk. "You could have cleaned your feet!"

Spike looked behind him at the set of sooty footmarks tramped through the carpet. "Get maintenance to deal with it. And get me a new one of these," he threw the duster at her desk before going into Angel's office.

In Angel's office Willow sat with Wes and Fred leafing through piles of paper work faxed through from various archives. Buffy leaned against Angel's desk deep in discussion with Angel, Gunn and Giles.

"Peaches I have a bloody bone to pick with you." Spike stormed through the doors and noticed Willow sat on the floor and Giles walking over towards him. "Hey Red. Roops…Red!"

Doubling back he stared at them both before turning to confront Angel. Leaning against the desk he saw a slender blonde with her back to him. Oh my God! Spike could of sworn his heart started to beat again as she turned around.

Oh my God! A thousand thoughts went through Buffy's head. It can't be him, but it can't be anybody else. She desperately wanted to turn around and see him standing there alive – well in none dust form anyway. But her knees were weak and she knew that if it weren't him she would break.

Angel was staring at her watching her face carefully. Feeling everyone's eyes on her she took a deep breath and slowly turned.

"Buffy" The whisper barely left his lips as she flew at him and was in his arms.

"You're alive. O my God you're alive." She buried her face in his neck, breathing in the yummiest scent that she loved. Tears spilled from her eyes soaking his shirt.

"Yeah. I'm here and I'm never letting you go again." Spike held her to him, feeling her mould into him. He kissed her hair; never wanting to let this moment end he buried his face in it willing the rest of the world to just disappear.

For a long time they stood there, Buffy's sobs died out and she pulled back to look into his eyes. She stroked his face looking over his perfect features – his cheekbones, jaw line, beautiful eyes. Spike closed his eyes revelling in her caress until a sudden sting shot through his cheek. She slapped him!

"What the bloody hell was that for!"

"What was it for? Spike you're alive and you didn't try to find me? Contact me? What the 'bloody hell' do you think it was for!"

"Well technically I'm not alive luv and I've also only been her a month and for 2 weeks as was a bleedin ghost!" Spike heard his voice rise and couldn't help laughing at her impression of him, but hated himself for it when he saw the hurt and disappointment in Buffy's eyes.

"You could of called." She said meekly, feeling that she could cry all over again.

"I'm sorry pet. I love you."

He held her close to him and the mumbled words against his chest nearly made him collapse.

"I love you to."

Willow cleared her throat loudly. She was happy to see Spike too, and even happier to see Buffy so happy, but they did have work to do.

Buffy felt the colour rush to her face and glanced up at Spike through her wet lashes. Looking round Spike saw Wesley and Giles rolling their eyes, Angel glaring at him with disdain, and Fred and Lorne watching with soppy looks. He grinned down at Buffy, giving her a wink before turning;

"So what's 'appnin? You found that prophecy yet?"

Later that evening Buffy and Willow opened the door to one of the large conference rooms at the back of the building. Throwing her research onto the table Buffy went to look out over the glowing city of Los Angeles. Willow began to unpack her laptop and organise the papers for the all-nighter they had, ridiculously, decided to pull.

"I know it sounds stupid, but this is probably the most fascinating mass of concrete I've ever seen." Buffy giggled and crossed her arms across her chest.

Willow stopped what she was doing and moved next to Buffy at the window.

"It is amazing. Shame it will be destroyed if we don't defeat this apocalypse… should really get back to work…"

"Yeah…"

Neither moved. They were both hypnotised by the glowing lights of the city.

"Knock, knock." Spike stuck his head around the door. Buffy and Willow broke from their daze. Spike watched Buffy as she moved back to the table, pulling a chair out and plopping into it wearily. Looking up she caught him staring and shot him one of her winning smiles.

Spike was knocked to the side by the rest of them coming through the door, loaded down by work.

"We're getting nowhere with this," sighed Fred as she spread the papers out. "Nothing we have – or have access to – has anything about this apocalypse. This could take days!"

"Then we better get to work then," said Wes as he and Andrew came in with yet more books.

Angel added his last file of paperwork to his huge pile just as the clock switched to 00:00. Grinding the sleep from his eyes, he stretched and stood up, gathering some things to take through to where everyone was researching.

He locked his office door behind him, dumped the paperwork on Harmony's desk, and began to make his way down the dark corridors. Turning a corner Angel's vampire senses picked up someone behind him. Allowing his nostrils to flare he attempted to pick up on a scent.

"Harmony" he growled under his breath. What was the stupid bird still doing here?

Starting back down the corridor Angel carefully checked every doorway until he came to the janitors' closet. Opening the door he stepped in and looked around the room. "This place is bigger than my bathroom!" Spinning around he caught Harmony trying to sneak out.

"H..hey boss."

"What are you doing here Harmony?" Angel asked in a strained voice. She was the last thing he could deal with, what with Buffy and Spike. I still can't believe they…God no, bad thoughts.

"Well I thought I could help. You know get coffee or blood if you prefer." Harmony flashed one of her best smiles and batted her eyelashes.

"Go. Home. Now."

Knowing that midnight wasn't the best time to provoke her already pissed off boss, she quickly backed out and made a run for the lift. "R..right boss."

"The end of the world is becoming more welcome by the minute," Angel said to himself as he made his way towards the conference room. Nearing the others he bumped into Lorne, juggling cardboard cups of hot beverages.

"Hey Angel cakes, I picked you up a double shot unicorn blood, thought you might be needing it by now."

"Lorne you have no idea." Angel took the cup along with several others and nudged the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Well it's looking like a little love nest in here isn't it?" Lorne barged straight past and started handing out blood and coffee to the people scattered around the table.

Angel stood dumbfounded, not noticing as Lorne took the cups from him. Willow sat cross-legged on the table with her computer on her knees. Andrew and Giles sat at opposite ends of the table leafing through papers with tribal symbols scrawled on them. Wes was stretched across two leather recliners with his arms wrapped around a sleeping Fred and Gunn sat with his head in his hands, gazing at the book in front of him, his gaze never leaving the same spot. Angel didn't even notice them. He was watching Buffy, curled up on another chair with Spike who was kissing her head as she leafed through a volume, talking to him and giggling as he blew in her ear.

Even after their emotional reuniting Angel hadn't truly let himself believe that Spike actually meant something to her.

Spike stopped his teasing and looked up when Lorne handed him a cup of warmed blood, noticing his grandsire standing in the doorway.

Seeing the look of shock and distain for himself brought a smug smile to Spike's face and he held Buffy closer to him. She's my slayer you bleeder, he thought, maybe you had her once but this is now and forever.

Angel looked away from the two blondes and sat down at the end near Giles.

"I, uh, take it we're not getting far?"

"No not really, to be honest I think of us are feeling the strains of jet-lag." He motioned over to Willow whose eyelids had closed and her head lolled over her computer.

"You're right. We should really get some rest, we can't afford to lose anyone at a vital moment."

Angel got up and went to where Wes was nursing a sleeping Fred. "Take her to bed."

Wes looked at the vampire and nodded, laying the book he was holding down and picking Fred up with him, stood up and moved over to the door. Angel continued round telling everyone to get some rest.

Willow jumped from her dazed state when Lorne tapped her on the shoulder. "We've arranged suites for all of you. Come with me."

Joining Giles, Buffy and Spike at the doorway to the now vacant conference room, Lorne took them to one of the upper floors where their rooms were. After giving them each a key and wishing them goodnight he retired to his own room down the hall.

"Well goodnight everyone." Giles said going into his room and locking the door behind him. Willow had already gone into her room, next door to Lorne's leaving Buffy and Spike alone in the hallway.

"Where's your room?" Buffy looked at Spike.

"Well I, uh, kinda don't have a room pet."

"What! You've been here a month and they never gave you somewhere to sleep?"

"This is Angel 'luv. Archrivals remember?" Seeing the concern on her face "Don't worry sweetheart, I sleep on the couch in his office, just don't tell him." He cupped his hand round her cheek. "I'll be fine. I'm just like an extra security measure."

"Can't you be my own personal body guard?" Buffy moved her hand to take his hand and pull him with her to the door of her room. Spike quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned mischievously. "We're not gonna do anything, I'm too tired, I just need to make sure that when I wake up you'll still be here and this wasn't a dream."

By this time they had reached the centre of Buffy's small living room. Spike pulled her into his arms, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. He picked her up and carried her through to the bedroom setting her down on the edge of the bed. Kneeling down in front of her, Spike took Buffy's two hands and looked up into her hazel eyes.

Buffy felt herself been pulled into the blue depths and saw the love and happiness deep within the vampires soul. She felt her own eyes filling with tears of happiness and felt her heart speed up and get ready to explode with her love for him. You never felt like this with Angel. How could you say you didn't love him anymore? Ok you've made you're point, she thought to herself.

"Buffy, I love you. I love you more than anything in this universe, any universe. You hold the key to my heart and without you I'm nothing. I pledge to you that no matter what, I will never stop loving you or leave your side. We're in this together and even if the ground fell from beneath your feet and tried to swallow you up…. I'd never let you go."

Buffy giggled slightly at his words, but the tears fell from her eyes and she tugged at him to get him next to her. Standing up Spike sat himself at her side; taking her face in his hands he kissed away her tears. Catching him in a long, passionate kiss Buffy clung to him as if he would disappear from in front of her. Eventually pulling back to breath she looked deep into his eyes.

Standing up and unpacking her nightshirt from the suitcase that had been delivered she saw the shirt of Spike's that she'd kept, and picked it up instead and went into the bathroom.

Spike followed her movements around the room. When she'd gone to change he pulled off his boots and went into the living room to call Harmony's desk and leave a message that 'she'd better have a new duster for him (he'd been through several already) and that it was on her desk by 9 or else.'

Going back into the bedroom Buffy emerged with her hair pulled back and the scent of mint toothpaste floating from her. Spike furrowed his brow when he saw her in a faded black shirt until it clicked that it was one of his.

"I would of thought that you, of all people 'luv, would never wear black with green."

Buffy looked down and saw how funny she looked in his shirt and her grass green pyjama bottoms with sheep on. She grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders. Turning round she climbed onto the bed and slid between the covers. Spike pulled his shirt off and crawled in beside her.

"Your jeans are itchy."

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her. "Well I can take them off but I don't have any other clothes."

"I never said **that** would be a problem," Buffy replied seductively, running her hands down his torso. Reaching his pant line she undid the button and zip letting him wriggle out of them and kick them out of the bed before snuggling into his chest.

"This really isn't fair."

"What?"

"Well I'm feeling cheated on. You get all of me and I don't get anything."

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"Now I never said that," Spike said instantly on the defence.

Buffy stuck out her bottom lip in a pout but managed to ruin the affect by yawning. Instead of saying anything else Spike pulled her closer in, feeling her breathing against his bare chest. Kissing her fore head he closed his eyes and whispered to her. "Sweet dreams Goldilocks."

The next morning Fred marched down the corridors of Wolfram and Hart. Coming to Wes's office she poked her head around the door. Seeing his desk empty she turned and carried on to the room where everyone had been researching last night. Deciding in the day it would be easier if they were researching in Angel's office, all the books and papers had been moved back, along with the many complaints of probably having to move back that evening. Seeing the table clear and the room back to normal Fred continued on until she got to Angel's office.

"Has anyone seen Wesley?" She asked on her entrance.

"No sorry, wasn't he with you last night? I thought you moved into his room?"

"I did but when I woke up this morning he'd gone. As far as I know, no one's seen him."

"He'll be about. Maybe he popped out for a bit." Said Giles removing his glasses and automatically wiping them on his tie.

"Wouldn't blame the guy, I'd of done a runner if I'd been trapped at this place as long as he has," quipped Spike.

"Ooo maybe he's getting breakfast!" Willow said eagerly.

"I doubt that. Harmony always makes it quite clear that she gets the breakfast at early morning meetings." Said Angel from his desk. "Even if she didn't she'd find a way to drive me crazy before 10am." He added under his breath.

"Now that you mention it, has anyone seen Harmonica this morning?" asked Lorne from his perch on the sofa arm.

"She wasn't at her desk this morning, and Angel's blood hasn't been delivered 'bam on time', so no." replied Gunn.

"Don't worry Fred. I'm sure he'll turn up." Buffy had been the only one to notice the worried expression on her face. Though Giles didn't really see much without his glasses and Willow didn't care less if she hadn't been fed. Angel probably hadn't noticed – he'd been in a strange mood since she arrived and Spike was in too good a mood because he got another duster, whether Harmony was here or not, to care.

Fred gave a half-hearted smile and sat down next to Andrew at the table. Angel came over from his desk and sat at the head of the table addressing them all.

"So…. anything?"

They all exchanged glances, Lorne eventually turning to Angel;

"Sorry Angel cakes we've checked all our records and, well, nothing."

"We're still waiting on a reply from the watchers council and haven't even started trying to get anything we don't have." Fred told him.

Angel rested his head on his hands and stared at the desk. "The sooner we work out what's having this effect on demons the better. All over town they've been having mad frenzied attacks getting together in huge packs and attacking train stations, museums, anywhere."

"So it's not just us sensing something?" Spike said. "But we're not been affected by it in that way 'cos we're the good guys."

"Exactly. If the power grows to a high enough proportion eventually it will gain all control and kill all humanity, bringing a demon reign."

"Hang on a sec. When did you guys start to feel the presence?" Willow had her laptop out in front of her and was typing away madly. "If it matches this posting than we might have something."

"A posting where?" asked Buffy.

"Demon chat room. I managed to break the firewalls to it last year when we were researching on the Hellmouth in Sunnydale."

"Well strongest time was probably the morning of the day you guys arrived. Spike and I both felt it at the same time but I hadn't noticed before then." Angel said glancing at Spike in questioning.

"Like he said. I only felt it once or twice since but not as bad."

"Well maybe it's not directing at you anymore. It sees you're both on the good side and it doesn't yet have the strength to over come your demons until it's gained more power." Buffy said. "We'll have to watch out though, just in case it does take over you."

"I'm not lettin' no bleedin spirit take over me. I've been controlled and tied to enough high 'n mightys and evil beings to know not to listen to any weird vibes sent my way." Spike said firmly. "Won't let them add 'helped in apocalypse' to my job application."

"Maybe not, but if this thing gets enough demons on it's side it will gain power to take over slayers, witches, anything that has an inch of mystical spirit or strength to help it on its way." Wes stormed through the doorway, papers flying from books he was carrying.

"Wes! Where did you go?" Fred jumped up and walked over to where he'd deposited the books on a table, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning over to see what he'd found. "And where did you get that?"

"What is it?" asked Giles, jumping up and joining them. "O my Lord."

"What?" the question echoed from around the table.

Turning to face them Giles removed his glasses and wiped them on his tie as he began to explain. "The book that Wesley has is probably one of the most dangerous books known to the mystical world. 'Aaykeinasja' or 'The Book of Darkness'." Turning back to Wesley. "How did you get it?"

Looking back at them all now crowding around him Wesley simply said; "Contacts."

"That book has to be kept in the tightest vault we have and guarded at all times." Angel gave instructions Gunn who took the book and headed down to the basement.

"The book didn't indicate any way that we can stop this… thing being able to take over?"

"It only appeared to explain what was happening and what was to happen, it didn't mention an antidote. Closer scrutiny may give a lead to a source, but for now we're stumped."

Wesley and Buffy stood at the window in Angel's office. Wes could tell that the whole thing was troubling the small blonde. It scared her that this thing would be able to take over her and, as far as they knew, she would be helpless against it. Being the slayer was a big responsibility, and a great power, and with the number there were catered across the globe would bring even more danger.

"Wes you said that it could posses anything with mystical substance?"

"Yes."

"I think it would be a good idea if I got my sister here. She's with Xander in Zimbabwe and if anything happened he wouldn't be able to cope."

"Ah, The Key?"

"Yes. She's deactivated now, but I don't know…"

"No, you're right. I'll contact Xander and get them both here, he could also be in danger considering he's known in the demon world for fighting the good fight and all."

"Thanks Wes." Buffy smiled at him and turned away. Spike looked up as she walked over towards him and Will, slipping an arm round her waist when she was close enough.

"You alright pet?"

"Yeah. Wes is calling Xander and getting him to bring Dawn here. Since she's a big ball of energy she's a certain target for this thing to feed off."

"Hey I can understand getting the bit, I mean red here can put protections and stuff round her, but the whelp!"

"You can do that?" Buffy asked Willow, ignoring Spike's last comment.

"I've been researching and it looks like, if I can get enough materials, I should be able to put charms around Wolfram and Hart to stop it been able to draw energy from us, or at least allow us to sense the power and be prepared."

"Well isn't there already a ton of mystics around anyway. I mean, sure, evil law firm and all but I don't think the top pricks are completely stupid." Quipped Spike.

"According to Lorne, no. When they were all based at the hotel they had to set charms of protection about, but they were broken through – not enough power – but when they got here and did a check there were none. They haven't had the power to do it."

"But you do?"

"Yes, and no evil witch, it's good magic. Plus I seriously don't suit black!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

That night Spike went to Buffy's room after being out with Angel to warn some of their 'allies' about the spirit floating around the place. Knocking on her door before poking his head around Spike saw the back of Buffy's head on the sofa.

"I know this is a stressful time 'luv but 'Days of Our Lives'! You could of at least chosen something with a bit more class."

Buffy giggled when Spike came and leaned over, planting a wet kiss on her temple. She picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "Fine then, moody old vampire."

Plonking himself down next to her Spike wound his arm over her shoulders. "Well I just thought that since I'm back early, there could be better ways to amuse ourselves 'luv." He whispered in her ear, gently drawing little circles with his fingertips on her shoulder.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat. God she'd missed him. With a sudden surge of passion she turned and crushed her lips against his, crawling round to straddle his lap. Running his hands underneath her shirt Spike found her bra and unclasped it, allowing his hands to roam across her breasts. Buffy moaned into the kiss, pulling back to take a breath. Kissing and nipping along her jaw line and down her neck, Spike stood up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down on top of the bedspread. Sitting back up slightly Buffy peeled her shirt and bra off.

Standing back Spike stared at her, every curve flashing back across his memory. Throwing his duster and shirt to one side he kneeled over her, assaulting her mouth with his, as his hands played with her nipples. Buffy threw her head back as Spike kissed all down her body, stopping to take a rosy nipple into his mouth, before continuing down her navel and to her clit. Feeling her spill into his mouth he continued, sending her into a frenzy.

"Please Spike…. I…I need you. Now!"

Licking her clean Spike spread her legs wide and brought himself up to slide into her. Lying still for a moment he felt her take his entire length and her muscles tighten around him. Rising up he plunged back into her.

Buffy raised her hips to meet him, ravishing the feel of him inside her. There rocking became faster. With a wave of ecstasy they both came, screaming each other's names. Collapsing onto her Spike lay panting and kissing her shoulder, eventually rolling over to the side.

Buffy stared deep into his eyes, seeing an emotion she'd never taken the time to notice within him. Happiness. She'd seen it when the night before when they were in Angel's office, but what she saw now was a different emotion. It was happiness of having her, and knowing she cared for him. Loved him. I do. I really do love him. "Well finally" she heard herself say.

"What's that 'luv?"

Smiling she said, "Nothing." Snuggling into his chest she slipped into the first decent sleep she'd had in long time. Spike was here to protect her, and right then nothing else in the world mattered.

The sun rose over the LA skyline, soaking the city in golden warmth. Filtering through the windows on the east side of Wolfram and Hart, it bathed Buffy and Spike in light.

Rolling over to shade her eyes Buffy looked straight into the face of her peroxide lover.

"This is definitely different."

"What's that pet?"

"I don't think I've ever woken up with you in the sunlight. Nope never."

Leaning over to kiss her Spike smelt her vanilla perfume. This is the life, he thought.

"We should get up."

"No love. All we'd be doing is research, and let's face it I think we're more fighting types than research geeks. No point in getting out of a nice warm bed to just sit in a stuffy office."

"Mmm. Well I suppose you always were the voice of reason," she said sarcastically but closed her eyes all the same.

10am Angel strode down the corridors. Typical, the one time I actually need Spike, he decides to vanish. Coming to Buffy's room he knocked on the door. Trying the handle and finding it open he stuck his head in.

"Buffy?" No reply.

Wondering into the living room he looked around for trace of the slayer.

"You know it's rude to just walk in. I could get you for breaking and entering."

Whipping around Angel saw Spike lying in the bed, Buffy's blonde head on his chest.

"I knocked you idiot, and it's my company. I can go wherever I want."

Looking at Spike's smirking face made him feel nauseous. Trying his best to mask his feelings seeing Buffy with him.

"Sure."

Buffy lifted her head off his chest and yawned. She leaned up and kissed Spike on the cheek.

"I think we might be needed now."

"Yeah?"

Following Spike's line of vision Buffy saw Angel standing in the other room. With a little shriek she grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around herself, feeling her cheeks go crimson.

"Sorry. I was looking for Spike and came to see if you'd seen him. I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah. Uh, it's okay I was…. just getting up." She couldn't bear to look at him and stared at Spike's feet the entire time.

"I'll, um let myself out."

Standing outside Angel took a huge breath, whether he needed it or not. He knew that they…yeah, but he hadn't let himself believe that she actually did love him. He wouldn't have done anything with Buffy; he had Nina, but Spike? So he'd saved the world and made every woman in the building swoon – bar Willow – but it was Spike. With a shudder he started back to his office.

Spike laughed when he saw the colour of Buffy's face.

"That wasn't funny. I told you we'd be missed."

"Err, no you didn't."

"Well I thought it" Buffy said sulkily, throwing the sheet back and climbing off the bed.

Watching her ass depart into the bathroom Spike threw himself back against the pillows laughing. 15 minutes later Buffy came out with damp hair and dressed in her underwear.

"Are you going to move at all?"

"Considering it. You didn't tell me you were having a shower."

"That's because I actually wanted to have one" she replied, smacking his legs playfully. Fully dressed she came back up to his head and kissed him on the lips. "I'm gonna go, and you should move your lazy un-dead ass and come down. Angel needed you, remember?"

"I think that was an excuse to come up here 'luv."

"Whatever." She said from the door. "I'll see you later."

"Love you." He shouted. No reply. "Fine."

Buffy poked her head back around the corner. "Love you too."

In Angel's office Buffy walked in to see Willow sitting in a circle of candles, brewing something in a cauldron. Angel was sitting at his desk and looked up when she came in, but quickly looked back at the floor. Gunn came in just behind her and threw some documents onto the desk.

"The contracts for the Halzart problem came through, they signed them but I think were goin to be some…debating. Oh and your secretary called in sick again."

"She can't get sick. She's dead."

"I dunno Angel cakes, you've been ill before." Lorne said from the couch where Buffy hadn't noticed him.

"Well that was different."

"Isn't it always with you?"

Spike had arrived. Climbing onto the chair in front of Angel he put his feet up on the desk.

"So. What you come barging in to find me for then?"

"We've got a meeting with the Halzarts and some Gronder Trolls. You're the only one who can speak the language. And get your feet off my desk."

"Sorry, I missed that. You need my help? Again!"

"Yes Spike."

Throwing his head back in hysterics Spike slid down in the chair. "W…wait I hope someone's taping this, the high and mighty finally needs help. I must have woken up in some other dimension because this is all too good to be real. I mean did you all hear that?" He said, turning to look at the people behind him.

"Spiiike." Buffy looked at him, a warning glint in her eyes.

"Ok, I'll help, but you gotta promise to show me a bit more respect if you need me doing work for you, I'm not some pathetic little weasel scurrying around tending to your every need, and my own office."

"Spike you're doing one meeting. I didn't say I was hiring you."

"Look you've got at least five clear rooms on this floor alone. What with the way you kill employees off."

"Fine. If that's what it takes to stop you harassing me."

With a small whoop of triumph Spike jumped out of the chair and swaggered out passing Fred in the doorway.

"What put him in such a good mood?"

"Oh a couple of things I'm sure." Angel said looking at Buffy.

Blushing, Buffy went over and kneeled down next to Willow who looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes causing Buffy's blush to deepen. "The spell should activate in the next ten minutes, from then on everyone permitted to pass in and out of the building has to have one of these." Willow handed Fred a bag of little crystals. "Each one has a solution in that reacts against the barrier, allowing them through."

"Why didn't we ever use this spell before?" Gunn questioned Angel.

"Never had the power to do it." He replied. "We'll give some to security, that way anyone coming in for a meeting can be given one then have it collected. The rest of us will have our own."

"How long is the barrier likely to hold? I mean if this thing gets strong enough it will eventually break it right?" Buffy asked after recovering from her earlier embarrassment.

"Yeah it will, but it'll have to be very strong. By the time it gets to that point we should be prepared enough to be able to overrule it and strong enough to fight the apparent army following." Willow said gathering her magical items up and stacking them back into a cardboard box.

Fred handed around the crystals and said she'd take them around the rest of the major employees before dropping some at security.

"Halzarts and Gronder's will be here at two." Reminded Gunn before he headed out.

"Okay. Lorne could you go and see what Spike's doing?"

"Right-ho boss."

Once Lorne and Willow had gone, Buffy and Angel were left alone. Getting up from behind his desk, Angel came around and stood in front of Buffy.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I was looking for Spike and Wes wanted me to tell you that Dawn and Xander would arrive late tonight."

"It's okay. I really need to get use to locking doors again."

Angel smirked. "I think I'm gonna have everyone, well our team, staying in the rooms here rather than risk something happening when they go home. Not that we really leave here anyway. I was actually wondering if you and Willow wanted to have the double office that was left when we moved mystical animals to the basement. Since Xander's coming over after all, you could have a place for the Scoobies. Plus I kinda got sick of rabbits hopping round the place."

Buffy smiled at him telling him they'd appreciate that. "I'll make Spike have his 'office' in there as well."

"I don't care where his office is as long as it means he's out of my hair."

"I really can't believe that there was a time when you to got on," Buffy said laughing.

Looking through the window into Angel's office Spike watched Buffy and Angel laughing and talking. When Buffy hugged him, Spike couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and anger. She loves you, she loves you, she loves you. Just remember that, he kept telling himself. There was no reason for them not too; they were old friends, even if she did kill him. He's got a girlfriend, and it's not yours. No matter what he told himself the small fire of rage still burned.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Chapter 5 

Since Angel voiced his plan that afternoon to have the entire team staying in Wolfram and Hart, people had been in and out, with even more difficulty caused by the fact that clients had to be given crystals on their way in, and then hand them back when they left.

Spike had sat in on Angel and Gunn's meeting with the Halzarts and Gronders and made it a success by throwing in puns only the trolls and himself could understand, meaning he got his dose of criticising Angel, and the trolls left in a good mood with negotiations sealed.

In their free time, of which they seemed to have little, Wes, Fred and Gunn went home and brought in clothes and everything they needed while staying at the office. The couches in Willow and Giles' rooms were pulled out into beds for Dawn and Xander.

Buffy and Willow had been around most of the building, looking for two extra desks for their office and had come back to find a couch that Lorne had found spare in his assistants room.

Late that afternoon Buffy went into Angel's office and found him, Gunn and Spike at his desk.

"Harmony. Where are you? What's wrong?"

Buffy heard a muffled voice on the other end of the phone and watched Angel's face for clues as to her whereabouts.

"Well if you don't know what it is, come in and be checked here. Okay?… Well if you're doing that bring some of your stuff. Everyone's going into semi-permanent residence."

Hanging up the phone Angel looked up at the three people around the desk. "She's sick. Some sort of weird flu, Gunn can you send a car for her, if she's contagious the last thing we need is demon flu spreading."

"I'll get on it." Gunn left and Angel turned to look at Buffy with her hand on Spike's shoulder.

"You did okay today Spike. How you put those trolls in such good moods I won't ask, but I guess…"

"Yeah" Spike prompted.

"I guess I could use your help more often."

Spike stood looking at him sceptically, waiting for a blur and he'd go back and Angel would tell him to bugger off. But nothing. "See sweetie. When your not busy insulting, your good at communicating." Buffy rubbed the back of his neck. If only she knew!

Smirking at the sarcasm dripping from Buffy's comment Angel turned to her; "Dawn and Xander's flight will be in in two hours, do you want me to send a car or are you getting them?"

"I'll go. That is if I can borrow a car."

With Angel's nod of agreement, Buffy kissed Spike on the cheek and went to the elevator. "Be good." She wagged a finger at him. Stepping into the elevator she turned to see him smirk and wink at her before the doors closed.

"You're brave letting Buffy borrow a car. You ever seen her drive?"

"Yes Spike. I have faith in her… and in Xander that he'll drive back."

When Angel's phone rang Spike jumped for it but Angel got there first. Glaring at Spike he answered. "Wolfram and Hart."

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey it's Xander. Look me and Dawn won't be with you until Wednesday. Our flight was cancelled, and the next one is Tuesday night."

Wednesday, that's three days. "Okay Xander, I'll tell Buffy. Yeah, see you both then."

Hanging up he looked at Spike who was watching him from the armchair. "Flight's cancelled, they'll be her Wednesday morning."

"I'll go call Buffy."

"No I'll…" Angel was cut off by Andrew poking his head around the door. "Angel. I'm sorry to be disturbing you two great vampayres, but there's someone in Wesley's office who needs to see you."

"Okay I'm coming." Getting up to leave Angel looked at Spike.

"Guess I'll be phoning then!"

Driving along the streets of LA, Buffy hummed along to the radio, looking out for the turnoff to the freeway. Just as she switched the indicator, her cell phone rang. Seeing no ID she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Buffy, love. Xander and lil' bit's flight was cancelled so they're not coming 'till Wednesday."

Huffing with annoyance Buffy pulled onto the freeway and went straight round and back on the road to the city centre. "Okay I'm coming back."

Flipping her phone closed she tossed it onto the seat next to her and drove on until she realised she didn't know where she was. Looking around for a familiar building she pulled over at a supermarket and jumped out, locking the car behind her and going in. Getting directions from the late-night shop attendant she went back out to the car, only to find the bonnet smashed in and front tyres deflated.

"Down town LA. It's what you expect."

Turning Buffy saw an old man in a flannel cap and grey cord jacket standing in the shadow of the building smoking a cigar. "Do you know the number for a taxi?" Buffy asked him.

"If you go down the road there's a pub. They got a phone and numbers."

"Thank you." Unlocking the car Buffy retrieved her phone and purse. I'll have to tell Angel and get the car picked up tomorrow, she thought guiltily. It's hardly my fault; I only went into the supermarket.

Walking down the block she saw the lights of an old-English style pub on the corner. Passing an ally someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Instantly reacting Buffy threw a punch at her attacker, knocking him to the ground. Another two men came at her from behind and her purse and phone flew under a dumpster as she threw them off. Spinning around, Buffy saw half a dozen men surrounding her. They were all rough and had straggly beards. Their clothes were rags and she noticed many had few teeth.

"Go on then. Give me your best shots." As the men attacked Buffy threw them off one by one, but noticed that she'd become a bit sluggish and out of practice.

"She's like some superwoman!" One of the muggers cried as they all raced off into the night.

"Thank you" Buffy called after them. Bending down and reaching under the dumpster she searched around for her phone. Sensing someone behind her she looked around to see a pair of muddy trainers.

"Girl like you shouldn't be down a dark alley by yourself" she heard the person say, and began to get up when she felt two sets of hands hold her down and another pull her jeans and get them down around her knees. Kicking and struggling Buffy felt one of her heels kick a shin and one of the pair of hands holding her disappeared. Taking advantage Buffy tried to swing round but felt a man put his hands on her hips and got between her legs. She screamed as he slid into her and kicked furiously, flailing her fists until she threw off the other pair of hands. The man raping her still had a firm press on her hips, stopping her from being able to jump up or roll over.

At the end of the alley she heard someone shout down. Just as she was about to scream out a hand was put across her mouth, and the rapist stopped his movements. When the person had left he continued for another minute before pulling himself up. Still holding her down he told one of the other men to reach under and get her purse.

Buffy kicked out hard when she felt him move away and heard a yell as her foot met another of the men's shins. Lying still for a minute she heard them run, or limp, down the alley, and then sat up, pulling her jeans on again. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and she got up before remembering her phone. Lowering herself down again she found it in a corner. Still crying she dialled the number for Wolfram and Hart, and asked for Spike.

"Yeah?"

"Spike!"

"Buffy? What's wrong luv? Are you okay?"

"No. I got lost coming back in and stopped at the supermarket then the car got smashed in and I asked for directions and was walking down the road when some men attacked me and I got rid of them but they came back when I was getting my phone and held me down and raped me and now I'm at this pub and I need you to come get me."

"Love calm down okay? Go into the pub and I'll be there straight away. What's the name of the place?"

"Um, The Ptarmigan or something." She sniffled, feeling so vulnerable for the first time in her life.

"I know where it is. Stay right there."

Hanging up Buffy tried to lower herself onto the steps outside the pub, but found she couldn't bend down properly. Leaning against the wall she tried to wipe away here tears and started hiccupping.

Ten minutes later Spike pulled up in a black jaguar and jumped out.

"Buffy are you alright luv?"

"Not really, I was so scared Spike, I've never been so weak before, I wasn't able to throw them off."

Taking her into his arms Spike soothed and calmed her, kissing her hair. "I'm here now sweetheart. No one can hurt you. Come on let's go."

After helping her into the car Spike ran around and got into the drivers seat. Driving quickly he raced down the back streets until they reached Wolfram and Hart's garage. He pulled into the parking space and ran back around to help Buffy.

Shaking she pulled herself out of the car. Seeing she couldn't walk easily Spike swept her up in his arms and went to the lift, pressing the button for their floor. When they got to Buffy's room she found that her key was in the purse the rapist took.

"Okay 'luv, you wait here and I'll be back in a minute." Setting her down Spike swept back down the corridor. Feeling like she wanted to cry again Buffy hunkered down as much as she could and bit her lip, trying to hold the tears back.

Minutes later Spike was back with a spare key. "I've explained that your car was vandalised and purse stolen. I didn't tell them about the attack." He reassured her when she was about to cry out. Helping her in Spike made Buffy sit down on the bed while he checked to see if she was cut. Only finding bruises he removed her shoes and pulled the cover over her.

"Spike don't leave me," Buffy cried out when she saw him go back to the entrance.

"I'm not pet, I'll just check the door."

Locking the front door Spike threw his duster off onto the sofa and pulled his boots off. Climbing in beside her Spike gently took her into his arms. Kissing the tears that began to roll down her cheeks again he stroked her hair. Buffy felt herself relax a bit and slowly began to drift off to sleep. Waiting until he heard her breathing even out, Spike leaned across and turned the light off. Lying in the darkness and listening to Buffy's occasional whimpers he thought about what had happened to her, swearing that if anyone ever tried to hurt Buffy again he would kill them. The fact that she'd been beaten and raped would be a major knock back for her, and she wouldn't have the faith in herself to be able to fight for a long while.

Buffy was running down the streets of Sunnydale after a vampire. Grabbing the hood of his coat she pulled out a stake and stabbed him. But instead of turning to dust the vampire turned around and punched her across the face. She'd missed the heart! She hadn't done that in years. Too astonished to do much Buffy started to back off and the vampire chased her. Reaching a basement she ran down and pulled the door closed behind her. Turning around she came face to face with one of the muggers. Feeling her legs go weak and all the strength drain from her she cried out and tried to run towards the door into the house. The mugger grabbed her and threw her against the wall. The vampire was still banging against the door. Screaming again Buffy closed her eyes and curled up in the corner, feeling scared and weak and useless.

"Buffy!" Snapping her eyes open Buffy saw Spike's perfect face leaning over her and felt his arms around her. "It was just a dream 'luv."

Nodding but still biting her lips to stop herself from crying she curled back up against him. "Ow!" Jumping up again she caught Spike's chin with the top of her head.

"Speak for yourself pet."

"I'm sorry, but something just stung my arm." Examining the small red spot on her inner elbow she pulled out a tiny sting. Rubbing the spot she snuggled back down. "Sorry for waking you Spike."

"Don't think about it pet."

The next morning Wes went up to the lab and found Fred fast asleep with her head on a pile of files. Gently rubbing her back to wake her Wes looked at what she'd been researching when she fell asleep. Sitting up, Fred pulled off the papers that had glued themselves to her face and turned to see Wes.

"Morning."

"Hey," she replied in a scratchy voice.

"I'll get you a drink."

Fred thanked him when he came back with a glass of water. "Fred why were you researching demon viruses? Is there something in the office?"

"No! Well kind of. Harmony's ill. She was brought in last night, and from the tests we've taken it looks like she's got a mild type of demon flu. We just can't work out how she got it. We look at the blood tests to check if anyone has anything in the office and there's nothing here. Harmony's only got a very bad cold and is nauseous, whereas if it's what I think it is, then it could be deadly."

"Spike!"

Angel shouted across his office and into the lobby, stopping the peroxide vamp as he strode across it. Going back to Angel's office he stood in the doorway and wrapped his arms around himself. "Ye?"

"Spike, I just received a letter from the Gronder Troll tribe we had that meeting with. From what Wes translated with his books it agrees to everything proposed and the given requests YOU said they had."

"Right. So what's the problem?"

"It's headed to 'High and Mighty Bastard' and ends with 'We wish you luck with overcoming your skin condition'. Care to explain Spike?"

"Hey they were all uptight. I had to do something to make them negotiate."

"So you said I had a skin condition and told them my name was 'Bastard' or whatever else YOU call me?"

"It was either that or get them drunk, but I'm not sure how easy it is to do that."

Angel growled at him. Spike held his hands up and started to walk back out into the lobby. "Hey, just helping to work this well oiled machine you got going here."

Never again, Angel thought to himself as he went back to his desk and ripped the letter up and threw it in the bin.

Across the building in the Scoobies office Buffy walked in and lowered herself slowly into one of the chairs by the window. Furniture and books were scattered all over the room, Willow stood in the corner clearly contemplating where to place each desk and bookshelf. When Buffy came in she looked over at her and noticed her slow movements and rubbing her stomach. "Buffy? You feeling alright?"

When she looked up, Willow saw how pale her face was and knew she wasn't well. "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well and felt a bit woozy when I got up this morning."

That was an understatement. After her assault the night before Buffy had woken up continuously in the night. Her arm where she got stung had swollen up in a red bump on her arm when she woke up at one point but by the morning it had gone down and nothing was there, but as soon as she rolled over bile had risen in her throat and she had had to sprint to the bathroom. After that all she remembered was kneeling on the tiled floor and Spike sat beside her, rubbing her back gently then getting dressed and, slowly, making her way down despite Spike telling her to stay in bed. Just thinking about it made her stomach turn.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't look all yourself, maybe you should rest."

"No really I'm okay. How are we doing with this spirit thingy? Anymore through from other sources?"

"Nope. Only Wolfram and Hart's library to go by, which I think we've been through a million times, and the books I brought with me, but those are mainly magic."

Wincing slightly, Buffy leaned down and picked up a record book she'd started checking for incidents yesterday, and turned to the page she'd got to.

A few minutes later Andrew and Spike both came in. "Oh Spike. Could you and Andrew move the desks to where I marked on this plan, and then bring in the spare couch I found?"

"I would be honoured to do help the great and wonderful witch as well as working with such a great vampayr. I feel so honoured to be chosen."

Willow looked over at Buffy who rolled her eyes, and Spike looked up at the ceiling; "Bloody hell."

Turning to do Willow's bidding Spike and Andrew moved two desks to opposite corners of the room, one in the centre and another at the side of the door, while Willow moved in lamps and telephones. All the time Buffy sat on one of the recliner chairs by the window going through records, feeling bad about not helping Willow. After about half an hour all the furniture was in place, and there was only a large pile of books in the centre of the room.

"Thanks guys. I've still got to find bookshelves, but apart from that I think everything's done. Whatcha think Buffy? I think the Scoobies have been upgraded big time."

"It looks great Will, well done." Buffy gave her a weak smile.

Gunn came in as they were talking and looked around the room. "Wow this looks great. You guys have got one of the best rooms in the building. Angel's calling a quick meeting to see how we're doing with research."

Andrew and Willow left with Gunn, and Spike went over to help Buffy. "You feeling any better Pet?"

"I'm still a bit woozy and achy." Seeing Spike's look of concern she smiled and said, "I'm gonna be fine, don't worry."

They both left the room and started towards Angel's office, Spike slightly ahead. As she got half way across Buffy suddenly felt light headed and collapsed onto the floor. Spike spun around and ran back to where she'd fainted. "Somebody get a doctor. Now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy's mind picked up on a beeping sound, far off in the distance. As the haze across her mind began to clear and it seemed to come closer and closer. Opening her eyes she found she had to shut them tightly again. The brightness of the white hospital sent flashing lights across her closed eyelids and Buffy realised that the beeping was the heart monitor next to her. Opening her eyes again, slowly this time, Buffy found herself in one of Wolfram and Hart's hospital rooms.

Trying to sit up sent a splitting pain through her head and she groaned out loud and propped herself up on her shoulders slightly. What happened? A demon attack? No, o god I collapsed in the lobby! Everyone's gonna think I'm really weak and am a crap slayer, especially if they find out what happened last night! Looking around she found a call button at the side of her bed. Realising she needed a drink she pressed the green switch and a blonde nurse came into her room.

"Hello Buffy, I'm Samantha. How are you feeling?" Samantha took a clipboard from the end of Buffy's bed and started to scribble notes on it.

"I kinda need a glass of water."

"Sure no problem." When she returned with a jug and glass she picked up the clipboard again and waited for Buffy to take a sip of water. "Are you feeling any pain? Nauseous?"

"I've got a bad headache but my stomach's okay at the moment."

"Alright. You get some more rest and I'll come and check on you later."

When the nurse had left Buffy lay down again and was quickly enveloped in sleep again. When she next woke she felt her whole body tingling and felt really hot. Opening her eyes she saw Spike sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey luv'. How you feeling?"

"I'm really warm and my body's all tingly. Can you pull my cover back a bit?"

Folding the sheet back to her waist Spike put his hand on hers and looked into her eyes with concern. "You gave us all a fright back there. Do you know what's made you suddenly ill?"

Buffy bit her lip and shook her head. Looking back there was nothing that could have given her these symptoms, she felt like she had flu or a stomach bug, unless… no! No, no, no, no,

"NO!"

"Buffy? Pet?"

Her shout had brought the nurse from earlier back in. "What's wrong?"

Buffy had started trembling and didn't realise since she couldn't feel her body. "I… I can't feel my body."

Samantha picked up her clipboard again and started to write on it again, checking the time on her watch. "Can you move your feet? Or hands?"

Trying to wriggle her toes brought nothing and Buffy realised she couldn't feel Spike's hand on hers. She shook her head and tried to stop the burning tears behind her eyes, spilling out.

"Okay Buffy I'm going to get the doctor. I'll be right back."

"Well don't you know what's wrong?" Spike shouted after her.

"I need to confer with the doctor."

Stupid bint. Seeing a tear role down Buffy's cheek he caught it on the tip of the finger and tipped her head to look at him. "Don't worry luv' you're going to be fine okay?"

"I can't feel you." She said weekly. "I've gone all cold and my stomach's turning again."

Spike quickly lay her back down and tucked the sheets under her chin. When the doctor came in he told him what Buffy had just said.

"Alright Miss Summers, it looks as if you've got the same type of flu that Harmony, next door, has got. Yours appears to be a lot worse though. I was just wondering if I would be able to ask you a few questions in private." He said, looking at Spike.

"He can stay. Please?" She said looking between the doctor and Spike.

"Okay then. Miss Summers when you were brought in we noticed you had quite a few serious bruises, I understand that you are a slayer, but when we checked the rest of you we found more… marks in other areas." Buffy tried to swallow the lump in her throat and tears began to spill down her cheeks again. "Do you know where I am talking about?"

Buffy looked at Spike's face, full of concern and worry. Looking up at the doctor she nodded her head and took a very deep breath, trying to stop crying. "Last night I was attacked on the street and someone managed to rape me." She said in a shaky voice. Her head had begun to feel light again and her stomach lurched. Bolting upright she gagged a couple of times before the doctor handed her a bowl. When she felt her stomach settle again and saw that the doctor had taken the bowl from her she lay back down again and curled up under the covers.

"We'll leave you to rest." Said the doctor leaving the room.

Spike, who had stood up when Buffy was ill leant down to her and kissed her forehead. "If you want anything pet tell them to call me and I'll be here straight away" he said before going to the door and turning back to look at her curled up under the perfect white sheets, her blonde hair framing her face in a golden halo. She's so perfect no matter what, he thought.

For the next 24 hours Buffy thrashed around in her bed and had to be given a tranquilliser at one point in the night. She had slipped in and out of consciousness several times, once to be ill and the other to pull her covers back when she got a cold rush. At one point she was sure she saw two people in beds next to her, but fell asleep again before she could wake up.

The people Buffy had seen were Eve and Willow. They had both been taken ill with the mysterious illness at the same time when they were in with Angel and Fred had collapsed four hours later in her lab and had been put in with one of the girls who worked in Wes's department. The girl hadn't turned up for work that morning and when her colleague went to her home, was found with the illness and was brought in.

At midnight, after what appeared to be 48 hours after she picked up the virus, Harmony woke up feeling no different than usual except for being hungry, and had gone up to the room Angel had arranged for her stay in. The doctors had stated that what all the women appeared to have was a 48-hour virus, picked up through a poison that could have been in food or anything that had been ingested or injected.

"Well if it's food how is it that only women have been picking it up, and Harmony doesn't eat food anyway."

Angel, Lorne and Gunn had been sitting in Angel's office ever since Eve and Willow had collapsed trying to figure out what was happening, with Spike and Wes coming in at intervals after sitting with Buffy and Fred. When they told the other three what the doctors had concluded they all ended up sitting all morning arguing about it.

Gunn was sitting in the armchair in front of Angel's desk when he said the previous comment.

"Well maybe it's not food then, it may have been something they all touched." Argued Wes.

"And then what? Sucked their fingers? Someone must be poisoning something of theirs."

"Guys we've been over this a hundred million times, and all you two are doing is getting yourselves worked up. Just calm down. Clearly they aren't going to be in there forever." Lorne spoke up, trying to be the voice of reason within all the fighting. "Harmonica is already out safe and sound."

"Lorne they may be getting better, but we can't have this thing taking down the entire office. We need to find out what it is and who. They may be testing something to use and attack us when we're all down." Angel said. "Whatever is being injected into them may be weak enough for Harmony, but it could be deadly to humans. That's our other problem."

"Wait a second. Injected." Spike spoke up for the first time, actually looking as if he was about to say something intelligent Angel noticed. "Buffy was stung. The other night before she was ill that morning. There could be some weird bugs that have poison in their sting, being released into the building."

"Our next big villain is a giant killer wasp? Well I suppose we've killed most things."

"No Angel, Spike could be right. When I went to the lab to find Fred yesterday she appeared to be rubbing a red spot on her arm and Eve was scratching at her sweater when we were in meeting. From what the doctors told me they are all having the symptoms in the same order and within the same time spacing. The only question really is why are they only going for the girls?"

"It's a group of amazingly hot women who think we're all very attractive and don't want any competition?" Said Andrew from the back of the room where he had snuck in. Seeing their stone faces he quickly stopped. "Sorry, not a good time for jokes."

"It makes sense. Bugs can get passed security even if there's a protection spell." Gunn said, deciding to ignore Andrew's comment.

"Right. Wes, you and Gunn start looking into possible poisons so we can attempt to find an antidote. When Willow comes round we'll see what she knows. Lorne I know we've got the drinks party you told me about…. put it on hold until this situation is sorted out. Spikes…do what ever you do. The sooner we work this out the better, just try to keep yourself working – the girls will be fine." Angel looked around at the not-too-confident faces and turned his back to sit down.

By 1pm that afternoon all the guys researching were zoned out with their faces in books. Spike had finally found the energy to walk up to the ward and see what each girl's progress was. Eve and Willow were both following the same cycle as Buffy and Spike walked in to see them thrashing around covered in sweat. Next-door Fred and the other girl were still completely out and Buffy was in a deep sleep. After getting a report off the doctor and checking the tests were sent to the lab he phoned Angel to report the progress.

Walking back into Buffy's room 15 minutes later he found her starting to wake up. Sitting down on the edge of her bed he rubbed gently up and down her arm.

"Spike?"

"Ye love. I'm here."

Buffy groaned and rubbed her eyes. Blinking several times she finally focused on the man in front of her. "I look like crap."

Spike stared at her looking small and fragile under the starched sheets. "No love. You're always beautiful. Faultless in my eyes." His words brought some colour to her pale cheeks. Helping sit her up Spike plumped the pillows behind her back. "Hang on luv, I'll just get the doctor."

"No."

Turning back when he heard her light cry Spike saw Buffy's extended hand toward him. "Buffy?"

There was a groan from behind the curtain dividing them from Eve and Willow but Buffy ignored it as Spike took her hand and moved back to her. "Can you hold me? I…I've missed you."

"O God Buffy. Not half as much as I've missed you." Spike gathered her up in his arms and kissed over her forehead and temples. "I love you baby."

"Love you too."

Spike felt a tighten in his chest as he heard the words come from her lips once again, confirming that she really was with him. When the doctor came in, Spike pretended not to hear him and kept a tight hold around Buffy.

"Sir we really do need to check on Miss Summers."

Reluctantly Spike pulled back and allowed the doctor to check Buffy blood pressure and examine her face. "Well Miss Summers if you just rest for a couple more hours and don't feel any type of illness, then I think you can go back to your room tonight."

Buffy's wide smile lit up the room and the doctor quickly moved to check the other two women in the room.

"See. All better Spiky."

Smirking Spike leaned over and kissed the end of her nose. "I'm gonna go and see how Charlie boy and the others are doing with research. I'll come and get you when the doctor lets you out."

"Ok"

That evening Buffy was back in her room. Sitting in the small lounge with Giles she heard about what they had found out so far, all the time her head bobbed and she made the right sounds at the right times, but her mind was floating off to thoughts about Spike. At one point she suddenly remembered the attack from two nights before and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Giles mistook her sudden anxiety, and started to hurriedly persuade her that they would find what it was and everyone would be fine.

"I know Giles. You guys have been great. Now tell them to all go sleep if not we won't get anywhere with half of us in hospital and the other half passed out."

"Yes, of course. You and Spike may be able to fight but I'm sorry to say that brain work may not go down so well with you two."

Buffy smiled at Giles' attempted joke and watched him remove his glasses and clean them.

"I'll see you later Buffy." Giles looked at Buffy curled up on the couch with fatherly kindness and Buffy felt a tingle of love run through her at the thought of being cared for so much for the first time in years.

When Giles had left Buffy's mind turned to his comment on her being able to fight and the assault on her that night. 'I was so weak…'

Before she could fall into an abyss of misery on her failure to protect herself Spike came swaggering through the door.

"You should really get used to locking doors luv. Captain Forehead may have been safe the other morning, but anyone could walk in in the middle of a certain pastime."

Buffy giggled at Spikes comment, trying to stay lighthearted. When he bent down to kiss her she wound her arms around his neck and allowed him to lift her up. Wrapping her legs around his waste she clung to his muscular body like a monkey and nuzzled his neck. 'Mmm yummy Spike. The best antidote to any illness.'

Spike took a minute to enjoy the feel of Buffy's light breathing in the nape of her neck before carrying her across the room and laying her on the bed. Pulling the covers out he let her crawl under before removing his jacket and boots and joining her.

Buffy cuddled up against Spike and started to stroke the rippling muscles under the light shirt. Winding his arms around her waste Spike pulled Buffy closer against him and felt the baggy shirt she wore rise up. 'Little minx! She's virtually naked and I'm suppose to sleep next her!'

When Buffy looked up she saw the shocked look on Spikes face and kissed his chin. "You are very naughty." Spike looked down at the blonde angel nestled in his tight embrace.

"Am I very naughty?" She asked coyly.

"Don't tempt me," he replied, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling it before she allowed his tongue into her mouth. Buffy felt herself drowning in his kiss as their tongues battled. Running her hands up his back she wrapped her fingers in his hair and gave it a tug to make him pull back and let her breath.

Spike rested his forehead against hers, and gazed into her eyes. In the deep hazel depths he could still see a wave of sadness and disappointment.

'She's still worried from the raping.'

Connecting their lips again Spike kissed her gently this time. A kiss to say that he would always be there and that she would always be his world. A kiss that said more than words.

"Get some rest Goldilocks. You need your strength…. I'll be right here with you." Spike added when she looked at him in panic.

"Goodnight Spike. I love you."

"Love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Author's note: Sorry if the last chapter dragged a bit but I'm still trying to get the plot out easily so it's not too confuddling! Thank you to anyone who reviewed, it really makes my day! I hope that I've picked up the pace again so enjoy, but don't worry, the chapters will get longer:- )

Angel walked into the training room where Spike was throwing punches and kicks into a punch bag. The fake blonde had vamped out and pretended not to notice his grandsire when he entered the room.

"Bad… morning?"

Hitting twice more and finishing with a round off kick Spike swung around and shook of his fangs.

"Could say that. What do you want?" Spike was breathing heavily, out of habit, and brushed past Angel on his way out.

Following him out into the corridor Angel replied: "Came to find you for Buffy, she phoned from the hospital wing asking for you."

Spike stopped when he heard the word hospital and quickly turned with a concerned look on his face. It had been two days since Buffy had been released and Willow, Eve and Fred were all also out. So far there hadn't been any more attacks but demons around town had been going crazy and Buffy had spent her time counselling people who had seen or been in an attack. Dawn and Xander's flight had been delayed again and they were due in that evening.

'I told you the whelp couldn't manage to book a suitable flight,' had been Spike's words when he was told of the delay. Something must be wrong for Buffy to be back up there.

"How long ago did she ring?"

"10 minutes?"

"God damn it. Did she say what was wrong?"

"No. All she said was that she needed to see you in her room."

"Bloody hell." Spike swore as he marched off to the lifts.

'You're welcome? Ass hole.' Angel turned in the opposite direction to his office, making a mental note to ask Buffy what was wrong later. She hadn't sounded worried on the phone and he knew her better than to start molly coddling her if there was nothing wrong. Besides recently it had been made quite clear Spike was the only one allowed to show concern and not have his head bitten off for doing so.

When Spike got to the suite he had started calling home, he unlocked the door and marched in. 'Typical the one time she remembers to lock the door I'm in a hurry.'

Buffy was sat on the edge of the bed with her hands clasped on her lap and staring at a spot on the floor.

"Buffy?"

Looking up from the floor, Buffy saw the worry on the vampire's features and couldn't help but smile at how flustered he appeared.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her reply was blank and careless.

"Nothing? Angel said there was something wrong."

"Exactly." Spike sat down next to her and looked at her, a thousand questions in his eyes. "I'm not pregnant."

Immediately the throbbing feeling in his stomach stopped, and his non-existent blood pressure sunk to a lower level. When Buffy had come out of hospital, the doctor had said something to them both that no one else knew about. When the mysterious disease had spread Buffy was the only one to start throwing up whereas all the others had simply had 'a strong bout of flu', and Buffy and Spike's fear had been that she had become pregnant when she was raped.

"But…the test?"

"It was a false alarm. Apparently home pregnancy tests are never all that reliable, plus using a demon one probably didn't help."

Spike smirked at that. He had been in such a hurry to get a test he grabbed the first one he found before anyone noticed him. "I didn't even know they sold demon pregnancy tests."

"Learn something new everyday." Buffy shot him one of her thousand watt smiles, that he hadn't seen for so long, and he couldn't help but lean over and kiss her soundly. Feeling her fall deeper into him, Spike ran his hands up underneath her cotton tank top and rubbed his hands up an down her warm, smooth back.

"Mmmm…Love you"

"Love you too."

Buffy pressed her forehead against his and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Y'know, I know it sounds weird , but if I had been pregnant…"

"Wouldn't 'av been all that bad?" He finished for her.

"Yeah. I mean I'd love to have a child and, I know for us…but we'd still raise it, and….." Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she angrily wiped at them.

"Shhh, don't worry 'luv, 's understandable."

"No, it's stupid."

"No, it's not" Spike repeated firmly. He couldn't stand it when his Buffy cried, it reminded him too much of back when he was the cause for her tears, and now vowed to himself that no matter what he would make sure she was always happy.

"I…I'll be alright once Dawn and Xander get here, everything's just been so crazy for the past week that I haven't had time to stop and think."

"Don't worry 'luv, they're due in anytime tonight."

In the darkness of a basement office, a small man with large glasses sat staring at the row of television screens in front of him. Black and white figures flashed across the screens at two second intervals.

"The drug has been safely imported at several different ports."

"Goood." A deep voice chuckled in from the shadows.

"Another 2 hours and we should have enough of a build to send in the next phase of our plan." Another voice drawled.

"So it would seem…"


End file.
